japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Amanim/My Favorite SNL Idol
Not a blog post announcement about anime or what needs to be done on my website. But I just want to tell you guys a little something different about myself. I like comedy and I am from the 90s generation so I really truly love both. My generation was so great because we had everything to offer even though we had less technology but despite that we had so much great things like getting movie reviews from a newspaper, comic books, VHS Tapes, a VCR, board games, the first PS1, a actual computer, Crash Bandicoot, a red demo video game CD, video games, comedy movies, live action movies, U.S cartoons, Japanese anime, live action TV shows and yes the 90s style of SNL (Saturday Night Live). Comedy was on point and hilarious in my era since it wasn't about politics or real life society like how it is now. In reality I hate how critics spoke negatively about the 90s cast of SNL, they looked up to their idols and I look up to them since I am from the 90s generation. To be honest I really really got to thank my idol for that by keeping everything completely funny and his name is Chris Farley. If your from my era then you know who he is if not then let me explain to you who he is. Chris Farley was a famous comedian and movie actor from the 90s. He wasn't afraid to show off or reveal his shy nature on camera. He truly loved comedy and despite being chubby he makes people laugh before they can tease him. That's who he was. Sadly for me I saw his last tv show appearance and for me it was his only guest star appearance on ALL THAT. He was the first and only former SNL star to appear on the show. I never saw him again after that and I always wonder what had happen to him. Growing up I didn't know he was battling his alcohol problems and sadly he had died after I had just turned 4 years old. Farley was to me a true genius and no one can recreate what he had shown on TV and films. His Chinese Zodiac sign is the dragon which makes sense, but people always had call him a GOAT. Here are a few films that he was in that was funny to us from the 90s era but not to critics, even though critics from the 90s gave everything a chance unlike how it is now, and hopefully you guys watch these films. *'Beverly Hills Ninja' *'Black Sheep (1996)' *'Tommy Boy' *'Almost Heroes' *'Dirty Work' *'Saturday Night Live The Best of Chris Farley (DVD)' *'I Am Chris Farley (1st documentary)' *'Chris Farley Anything For a Laugh (2nd documentary)' As of now I will definitely get Beverly Hills Ninja, Black Sheep (1996), Tommy Boy, Almost Heroes including I Am Chris Farley and Chris Farley Anything For a Laugh all on DVD. Especially since I Am Chris Farley will be released on DVD on July 7, 2019!. Hopefully Chris Farley Anything for a Laugh will be released on DVD soon as well, and I am also getting the Chris Farley show book that was written by his brother Tom. Anyway back to my positive debate. He made guest star appearances in hit films like Billy Madison as a angry bus driver, Coneheads as Ronnie who is Connie's boyfriend, Airheads as a serious but worry type of cop, Wayne's World as a kind honest outside backstage security guard and Wayne's World 2 as a fanboy who hates his father. Just imagine if Beverly Hills Ninja, Black Sheep (1996) and Tommy Boy were all made into a cartoon series. That would be so cool and awesome at the same time. If I was doing voice impersonations right now, his voice would be my very first choice to do. I want to keep his voice alive especially in anime and cartoons. I would definitely voice characters that he portrayed in films. Especially if the character has his exact personality. My favorite SNL shorts with him are: *'Columbian Decaffeinated Coffee Crystals' *'Matt Foley Scares Prison Prisoners Straight' *'Matt Foley In A Van Down By the River' *'Matt Foley On A Dark Halloween Scary Night' *'Bobby Watches Grandma' *'Hi Bob' *'El Nino' *'Bennett Brauer' *'The Relapse Guy' *'Total Bastard Airlines' *'I'm Chillin G.E.D. Class' *'I'm Chillin Silence Of The Lambs' *'I'm Chillin Live from the Projects' *'I'm Chillin F’d Up! malt liquor' *'I'm Chillin Flavor Flav' *'I'm Chillin ???' *'I Am a Man' *'Officer Miller' *'Matt Foley at the Gym' *'Matt Foley Motivational Santa' *'Weekend Update' *'The Chris Farley Show' *'The Superfans' *'Lunch Lady Land' *'Schmitt's Gay' Just seeing him the Steve Martin monologue on SNL, including when John Goodman hosted the show and seeing him when Phil Hartman had to leave the show really showed me that Farley really cared about SNL and the people he worked. I don't really see these clips as a bad sign or as an SNL curse. SNL was really great in the 90s and that's what I love. To be honest I found out two years ago (in 2017) that he was working on Shrek before he had died. Since it was the last movie that he try to complete before his death. I can see why he relates to the character so much and I wish he was alive to do more roles like that. He had recorded 95% of his dialogue before his death and in the final film version Shrek does look like him but without long hair. Even Farley's face expressions were used for the film which I can tell so easily. There is a lost storyboard footage scene on YOUTUBE with him recording his lines with Eddie Murphy that was released by the director. The scene is great and it reveals Farley's actual personality traits and I thought that Shrek looked like a young adult instead of a teenager in the storyboard art. The director also wanted Donkey to act more like David Spades character from Tommy Boy. Some fans on YouTube thought that his version of Shrek was annoying and mean but in reality it wasn't his version of Shrek was too insecure and had a fear of being lonely for the rest of his life. This is why Farley wanted to have a family of his own before he had died. His version of Shrek was more base off of the actual storybook of the same name. Positive fans saw how funny and great it was because he was actually in sync very well with Eddie Murphy. And really wished that he could have worked with Eddie Murphy more. But fans, celebrities and critics also wish for his version of Shrek to be made as a prequel series because of how advanced technology is now compare to the 90s. Anyway a Twitter user who calls itself Calamity ��ri-Warui even release two Clay model photos of his version of Shrek as well online. It's all we can find of his work and hopefully we get to see more of it very soon. In fact Shrek used some of his air quotes from Farley's famous Bennett Brauer character from SNL, including Farley's for the love of God quote in the final film cut. There are more film roles that he was supposed to be in like: *'The Grown Up franchise as Eric Lamonsoff' (the role was actually written for him too at the peak of his career. However due to his death Kevin James did the role years later) *'The Cable Guy as the lead role' (He was the main choice for the role. He even met Jim Carrey back then as well, luckily Farley didn't do the role because the film was actually a dark comedy. Even though the creator of SNL say that he loves dark humor) *'Kingpin (1996) as Ishmael' (the role eventually went to Randy Quaid) *'BASEketball (1998) as Joe Cooper' (the role eventually went to Trey Parker) *'The Superfans movie as his SNL character Todd O’Connor' *'A Matt Foley movie as the SNL title role' *'The Gelfin as the sidekick of the lead role' *'Ghostbusters III: Hellbent' (the film was going to reunite him with Chris Rock) *'Atuk as the title role' *'A Confederacy of Dunces as Ignatius J. Reilly' *'A Fatty Arbuckle biopic as Fatty Arbuckle' (Besides seeing Shrek as a dramatic role. Farley also saw this role as a dramatic one too and even met the director. Farley basically say to the director, "This is me". It was the whole idea that nobody understands the real person underneath. "I’m going to tell them about the real Fatty Arbuckle, and maybe they’ll understand the real Chris Farley") *'A Rob Ford biopic as the title role' (his older brother Kevin also wished that he was alive to play the role) *'Lost & Found as Walky Slack' (the role was officially for him and he would have reunited with David Spade, but his dirty work co star friend Artie Lange did the role) *'Hermann Goring biopic film as the title role' *'Pet People as St. Bernard' (that turns into a human and tries to rescue a woman from a snake) *'Toddlers film as a bumbling charter pilot who tries to fly a businessman somewhere and they crash in the mountains and appear in a remote village of giants and they pretend to be baby giants in order to survive'. (This film would had him work with Eddie Murphy again) Fans usually say that he and Jack Black are alike. Okay maybe especially with their respective Kung Fu theme movies (Beverly Hills Ninja and Kung Fu Panda) but I don't think that he and Kevin James are alike. Melissa McCarthy is like a female version of him, and that I do believe. If Chris Farley was still alive today doing more movies and voice acting in cartoon shows/films I would definitely watch it. Out of all the people he worked with I would love to see more films of him with Chris Rock. And as for a comedy duo since he already show it with David Spade, I would say he can definitely work with Jack Black. I really hate how there are some twitter fans that don't think he is funny when in reality he is funny. His comedy and films is his legacy and that's all that matters to me. I can relate to him being the youngest sibling and Black Sheep. I also am like a ninja because I have the ability to sneak up on someone without them even knowing. Including that I am like a skinny version of Chris Farley just with a insecure underweight problem. His female friend Jillian Seely from Second Night City had named a theater room after him that is call THE CHRIS FARLEY CABARET, and I hope I can visit it one day. Anyway thank you Chris Farley for being such a great influence on goofy comedy. Roles that his fans wished to see him play if he was still alive and their exact choice from the Reddit website: *'Shrek the ogre' (of course that's at the top of this list since fans found out that Mike Myers wasn't the first choice and learned that the story book version of the original script was base off of Farley. Because in real life Farley's personality was not outrageous but innocent, humble, bumbling, honest, being judged before someone can get to know him and being too insecure) *'Captain Underpants/Benjamin Krupp' (The creator Dav Pilkey, of the hit comic book series say that after releasing the first comic book worldwide. The title dual role was going to be given Farley as Dav picked him personally. However he also said that the series was going to be made in a live action movie when Chris Farley was alive during 1997. Fans say he would have been perfect to the role in live action, whereas I really personally think Farley would have been perfect to do the role in cartoon form. After his death the live action film was sadly shelved and made into a cartoon series instead. The series was also made into a well respected 2010 film with Ed Helms playing the dual role. However Edith the Lunch Lady to me personally is possibly a tribute homage to Farley since the character (who was made just for the film) is extremely shy, has the same light blue eyes as Farley, shouts out to herself in complete frustration when no one is looking and has a mid February birthday just like him) *'Doctor Robotnik' from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *'Owen' from Total Drama Island *'Po Ping' from Kung Fu Panda *'A Clown' (he actually relates to one too) *'Rowlf the Dog' from the Muppets *'Naruto Uzumaki' (an anime character) *'Forky' from Toy Story 4 (I can see a lot of him in that role especially the yelling and insecurity part) *'A Black sheep type of cartoon character' *'A insecure type of cartoon character' *'A shy type of cartoon character' *'A hard working happy go lucky type of cartoon character' *'A non judgeful type of cartoon character' *'A quiet keep it to yourself type of cartoon character' *'A mean type of cartoon character' *'A scare disabled type of cartoon character' *'A lonely type of cartoon character' *'A rise taker type of cartoon character' *'A family man type of cartoon character' Things I have in common with Chris Farley: *We both love junk food especially if it's chocolate or M & Ms. *We both want to make one of our parents laugh at us. (For him : his father. Whereas for me : my mom) *We both have a fear of gaining too much weight and people thinking that we are dumb. *We both know that everyone sees us as the life of the party especially when we dance. *We both think that we're not that funny but can relate to a cartoon character. (For him : Shrek. Whereas for me : Naruto) *We both love martial arts including different styles of it. *We both love the Asian culture a lot. *We both help out the elderly and have a high pitch voice especially since we don't have a in door voice. *We both are too shy but completely honest and have the same two letter initials in our full name. (For him : Chris Crosby Farley. Whereas for me : Amani Monet Martinez) *We both keep quiet on what we do so our family doesn't get overexcited about it. *We both created our own word so we don't swear. (For him : Holy Schnikes. Whereas for me : Shut It) *We both have ideas but never write them down and we usually space out a lot. *We both really love dark humor including fight drama. *We both know that our dream job is extremely hard. *We both really fear of being rejected. *We don't like the negative side of life but look up to the positive side. *We both fight hard to keep our dream job. *We both want people to laugh with us. *We both fell like the black sheep of the family. *We both make people laugh really hard to the point of tears. *We both have two people that know us overall as best friends. (For him : Chris Rock and David Spade. Whereas for me : my best friend Christina Lliakostas and my cousin Syeed) *We both hate getting tease and bully. *We both want to start a fight. *Including that we both get exhausted for long periods of time. (For him : going to the gym and doing movies. Whereas for me : mostly walking long distances but also going to the gym) *We both are insecure of how we look. *We both are not afraid to be in front of a camera. *We both love positive reviews instead of negative reviews. *We both use our appearance to our advantage. *We both want to be a great role model for our family. *We both also do really good fake laughs. *We both want to play dramatic roles but still love playing goofy characters. *We both want others to see our true self. *We both love the circus clown. *We both don't want others to judge us before they get to know us. *We both prefer to meet people in person. *We're both very sensitive at what we do. *We both don't mind cross dressing as the opposite gender. *We both base a character off of someone we know. (For him : his father and Matt Foley. Whereas for me : him and my mom) *We both pay homage to someone we admire in comedy. (For him : John Candy. Whereas for me : him) *We both love meeting someone that is exactly like us. *We both love children and are both morning/night people. *We both love the eulogy of the clown. *We both don't want to impersonate someone until we meet them in person. *We both are the hard working type and love too see a good fight that doesn't lack drama. *We both are not into politics but we still love voting. *We both don't have book smarts but we are smart in our own way. *We both don't want to hurt other people's feelings. *We both love traveling and finding clothes that fit us because we have a hard time trying to find clothes that actually fit us. *We both learn from the best by watching films. *We both love comedy and cartoons a lot. And that's it. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. Category:Blog posts